paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Virgil, Sherbet and the the suspected arsonist
Summary A mysterious fire in an office building turns out to have been a test of a new explosive device, by a dangerous criminal gang. A British agent infiltrates the gang in an attempt to prevent its members from destroying a nuclear depot, but his cover is blown - and he's trapped in the explosive-rigged depot. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Rubble * Virgil Tracy * Kayo Kyrano * John Tracy * Tig the Hyper Rescue Pup * Blaze the Rescue Hero Pup * Marshall * Delilah * Doug * Thunderbird 2 (Pod 5) * Thunderpaw 2 * Thunderpaw 5 * Thunderiser * Saver mini-dozer * Thunderbird 5 * Thunderbird Shadow * Captain Walker International Rescue Equipment used * Thunderbird 2 (Pod 5) * Thunderpaw 2 * Thunderpaw 5 * Thunderiser * Saver mini-dozer * Thunderbird 5 * Thunderbird Shadow * Rescue platform Episode (The episode begins where a man driving a red car named Thomas Prescott who was on his way home from work. While driving, he stops to pick up a hitchhiker who claims to be going to visit his doctor.) Thomas Prescott: Hi there. Hitchhiker: (acting all innocent) Why hello. Ah, can you help me? Um, you going any place near Princeton Avenue? Thomas Prescott: Why, sure! Want a lift? Hop in! Prescott turns the radio off and the hitchhiker gets in. Hitchhiker: Well, that's real nice of you. I'd sure be grateful. (Mr Prescott start the car and drives off.) Thomas Prescott: Do you live down Princeton Avenue? That's a nice quiet neighborhood. Hitchhiker: No, I don't, but my doctor does. I've just got to get him down to see my wife. She's real sick. Thomas Prescott: Gee, I'm sorry to hear that. Hitchhiker: Yeah! What a night for my car battery to go flat. Say, I sure was lucky to find you. Are you married, too? Thomas Prescott: Yep. Sure am! In fact, today is our third wedding anniversary. Hitchhiker: Is that so? Well, well! That, er explains the little flower display in the back seat. Thomas Prescott: Uh-huh. And as soon as the baby-sitter drops around, I'm taking my wife out for a celebration diner. Hey, why didn't you phone for the doctor? Hitchhiker: OK, just here. This'll be fine. The doc lives just behind those trees. (Prescott stops the car at where the hitchhiker wants him to pull over at.) Hitchhiker: Thank you, sir. Very much. But before I let you go, there's just something I've got for you. (As was getting off, the Hitchhiker clamps a metal bracelet round Prescott's right wrist and pulls a gun out.) Thomas Prescott: Hey, what's this? Look, just because I gave you a lift, there's no need to - Hey, what is this? Hitchhiker: Now listen to me, Prescott. Thomas Prescott: How did you know my name? Hitchhiker: Never mind about that. Now you listen to what I'm gonna say, and listen carefully, because I don't have time to repeat. You work at the Hudson Building. Room 1972, right? Thomas Prescott: Right. Hitchhiker: OK, if you go and look in the top drawer of the cabinet there, you'll find a key to get you out of that bracelet. ( He tries to unlock the bracelet.) Hitchhiker: You're wasting time, Prescott! It's made of solid hydro-chromatised steel. And nothing's gonna break it under 20,000 degrees of heat. The box on it contains an explosive charge that is set to go off soon. Are we in business? Thomas Prescott: All right. What do you want me to do? Hitchhiker: Simple. All you gotta do is go to your room in the Hudson Building. When you find the key, you take the bracelet off and leave it in the same drawer. Thomas Prescott: What happens then? Hitchhiker: The whole place goes up. Pow! Thomas Prescott: You must be crazy! Hitchhiker: OK. I ain't got time to argue. You got 21 minutes before that bomb goes up. If you don't get that bracelet off your wrist soon,, your wife is gonna be a widow on her third wedding anniversary. (And he obey, he turns the car round and drives off, back down the side street, across a crossroads and past a police car, which then starts to chase him. As he arrives at the Hudson Building, and find a certain file, which contains the key that unlocks the bracelet.) Thomas Prescott: It's not here! The key is not here! Policeman two: What do you suppose this guy's up to? Policeman one: Maybe we'll find out when the janitor comes with the key. Policeman two: Yes, sir. ( Although he finds the key and removes the bracelet in time, it explodes while he is still taking the elevator to the ground floor. With the cables severed, the lift plummets into the lowest basement. Prescott is trapped inside and the lift shaft gradually begins to fill with water.) (At the same time, an alarm sounded at the fire station.) Captain Walker: At your stations everybody! Uniform on! Ready to trot! (All the firefighters put their gloves, boots, and helmets on, ready to roll. When they arrived at the fire.) Police Chief: Now listen, Flanagan. As soon as you've got this situation under control, I want a full rundown. That Hudson Building is government property. We can't afford any security slip-ups. Policeman one: I understand, sir. Police Chief: How's the fire situation? Policeman one: It's getting worse, sir. The fire department are on their way. But the automatic extinguishers inside the building aren't working. Police Chief: Not working? What about the guy who started all this? Policeman one: We can't find him, sir. He probably got hit by the explosion. The elevator is out of action, and we can't come near the scene of the explosion. Police Chief: I wish I knew what the heck this is all about. (At IR HQ, Everyone was doing their own things when John call in.) John Tracy: International Rescue, we have a situation. there's a mystery fire at the Hudson Building, which followed an explosion completely destroying the five top floors. The fire department say that first efforts to rescue the man have failed, but they are not optimistic about the auxiliary equipment they are now going to bring in. Virgil: F.A.B. We'll get a chance to test the new fire rescue equipment. Sherbet, better get Rubble, Marshall and Doug to get Thunderpaw 2 and 5. Sherbet: Right away, Virgil. Virgil: Delilah, we need you and Marshall's medical assistant once we get him out alive. Delilah: Right away, Virgil. (They suited up, geared up and got into thier vehicles.) 5 4 3 2 1 Virgil: Thunderbirds are go! (When they arrived at the scene. Sherbet and Rubble have just finished fixed the rescue platform.) Sherbet: Rubble, we've got the rescue platform fixed up. Rubble: Alright, Sherbet, good luck. Virgil: OK, fellas. Down you go. (As the platform lowers Sherbet, Marshall and Doug to Prescott's elevator car.) Marshall: Heat increasing. Sherbet: Right. Starting dicetylene sprinklers. Doug: Hey, this dicetylene is great. Sherbet: Yeah, I hope our supply lasts. Our don't think the tank's big enough, Mr Dalmatian. Virgil: How's it going, guys? Sherbet: Alright so far, Vrgil. But I doubt if the dicetylene supply will last. Thomas Prescott: What was that? Sherbet: Prescott? Prescott, this is International Rescue and Paw Patrol International. Answer if you can hear me. Thomas Prescott: Yeah! Yeah, I can hear you. Sherbet: Good. We've come to get you out of there. Now listen carefully. What kind of shape is the elevator in? Thomas Prescott: Pretty bad. The water's rising all the time, I'm afraid. Virgil Tracy: But how is the frame of the elevator car? Is it still intact? Thomas Prescott: Yeah, I reckon it is. Why? Marshall: Right. Operating grabs. Sherbet: All right, Virgil. I think we've got her. Coming up now. Thomas Prescott: Hey, what goes on? Marshall: Dicetylene's finished. Sherbet: I was afraid that might happen. Doug: Do you think we'll make it? Sherbet: We've got to. We've just got to! Virgil: OK, Prescott, you're gonna be all right. (The next day, they received a piece of news about the Hudson building fire that Prescott has been declared killed in last night's fire, even though the rescue was a success.) (working in process) Category:Mighty Pups